Goin' Hollywood
Goin' Hollywood 'is the thirty-first episode of Season 3 of Disney Channel's ''That's So Raven and the seventy-fourth episode overall. It aired on November 4, 2005. Plot Summary Cory supposedly wins a contest to get a part in the TV series "Better Days". Cory eventually slips up and embarrasses himself when he has trouble saying his one and only word in the story. But the real story is about Ally Parker played by Alyson Stoner, the show's star, going to public school. Ally (who plays Lindy Hopper) enters the talent contest and tries to make a difference against the popular mean girl, Chrissy Collins. However, she hurts her nose right before a brand new episode of Better Days—an episode where she has to kiss a boy, which is something she was more than eager to do until this point. During the filming she finally confesses to her director but comes up with a plan so that everything is done right. In the scene Cory's character delivers a package and does everything correctly and the boy kisses Lindy but in reality it is her cousin wearing her wig and outfit with her back to the camera. At the end Cory dreams he wins an Emmy for best actor in a performance with one line or less. Cast Starring Edit * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter * Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas * Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter * Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels * T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter (absent) * Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Starring Edit * Alyson Stoner as Ally Walker Trivia *This episode was a test for a spinoff called ''Better Days'''. It was to center around a child star celebrity trying to live a normal life and go to a normal school. The project fell through even though its storylines and ideas were the basis for ''Hannah Montana. *Ally's name is a nickname for Alyson, played by Alyson Stoner. *The title and the show Better Days was a spoof of Happy Days. *Stoner and Grant both have recurring characters on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Stoner as Max and Grant as Agnes. * This may refer to a similar world between the two shows. However, That's So Raven is set in San Francisco, and The Suite Life is set in Boston. Some storylines that were supposed to go in the proposed series were actually inserted into TSL. *Skyler Samuels guest starred on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody as well. *The first time someone from Sister, Sister guest starred (Jackee Harry). The second would be Tim Reid for "Driving Miss Lazy". *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah does not appear in this episode, although she is mentioned. *This episode features American Teen Model Dylan Patton dual roles Justin and Ricky. *If you look in the background when Arvin is saying that Ally is the closing for the talent show, you can see a puppet. That puppet is the same puppet that Cory uses in the season two episode, Out of Control. *The premise for the proposed series is very familiar to fans of Hannah Montana whose central character had a similar dilemma of trying to live a normal life but be a celebrity at the same time. The difference here is that in HM the central character is trying to keep both worlds apart whereas everyone in this episode knows who about the central character. However in the HM episode New Kid in School there is a strong similarity. *One of the quick outdoor shots showed the sign for Hollywood Center Studios. This is the actual studio where That's so Raven is filmed. *This is the first episode where Eddie and Chelsea play a minor role **Eddie only has two lines in this episode **Chelsea only has one line in this episode 331 Category:Season Three